Dear Kaoru
by Quinn Nishio
Summary: Kaoru has gotten yet another love letter but there seems to be something about this one that's different...and he thinks he likes it.


_Dear Kaoru Hitachiin, _

_I realize you get a lot of these, and that you have turned down every one of them. But I cannot take it any longer. Ever since I met you, I have liked you and over the time we have known each other I have grown to love you. I am sure when you get this; you will meet me and tell me you are Hikaru, trying to trick me. Please don't. If you do not like me, please tell me to my face. If you could meet me this afternoon in the back garden, as you, I would like to talk in person. I hope to see you then.  
Auju Hijibayshi_

~Kaoru's POV~

It was the most beautifully written love note I have ever gotten. I didn't know Auju that well, but I think I might want to. I stood there blushing at the note and I had no idea why. Maybe because this girl saw right through us, and loved me anyway. M-Maybe I should do this alone. Maybe she's different. Just then Hikaru grabbed the note from my hands and started to read it.

"Ha another love letter Kaoru?" and said nonchalantly grinning.

"Y-Yeah what about it." I asked looking at my feet, just hoped he wouldn't think to come. But I knew he would.

"Nothing, so we going?" he asked trying to look me in the eye.

"W-Well I was planning on it." I said I'm not sure why I'm so nervous.

"Great let's go." Hikaru grabbed my hand smiling. I let him pull me along. As we got to the back garden I noticed she wasn't there yet. Thank goodness.

"Hi-Hikaru?"

"Yep?"

"I...I think I like this one."

His eyes widen, and then softened.

"Well, then go ahead."

I smiled and started to the fountain, but Hikaru stopped me.

"But still if she really loves you, she should be able to tell us apart, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So if you really like this one, let me go, and if she is able to tell it's me, that great. But if she can't then we know she couldn't choose between us and pick at random."

I nodded. Hikaru move his hand from my arm to my shoulder.

"Don't worry man, I won't try anything." he smiled. I smiled softly back and he started to the fountain.

About five minutes later she came.

~Hikaru's POV~

There she was, Auju Hijibayshi. The class 3-A rep. She was beautiful, in an odd way. Light Purple hair that went to about her chin and Brown eyes. She wore rounded glasses with and the schools uniform which looked really cute on her slender frame. I kinda wish I was the one who got that note.

"Hello, Hikaru it's nice to see you." she said not even looking at me, she walked right past me and sat on a nearby bench.

"W-What no I'm Kaoru."

"Hikaru, I've know you to for eight years, I learned to tell you apart ages ago." She said still not looking at me.

"But I. You? Never mind."

I sat next to her.

"So why is Kaoru in the bush over there?" she asked finally looking at me.

"Trying to Hide."

She tried to look but I stopped her.

"Don't look. Let him stand there for a little."

"Why?"

"I just want to talk for a little that's all."

She nodded and leaned back.

"So my brother, you really like him don't you?"

"Mhm..."

She blushed. Oh my god she's adorable!

"W-Well, you can tell us apart so...go for it."

"Does that mean he likes me too?"

"I'll let him answer that. YO KAORU!"

He stumbled out of the bushes tripping on a low branch causing Auju to laugh a little. Like I said adorable.

He walked over to us leaves in his hair, blushing like a mad man. Oh Kaoru, so smooth. *face palm*

But she seemed so much kinder to him...Maybe it's about time we expanded our world a little.

~Kaoru's POV~

I look like a total loser. Tripping over a bush, god I'm an idiot. But she's acting like it didn't happen. Is she blushing? HIKARU MADE HER BLUSH! Maybe she thought it was me at first. T~T Well then why aren't we ripping up her note. Like I said I'm an idiot. I can't help but feel a little bad, Hikaru made her blush. M-Maybe she likes him more now. Then why is she only talking to you stupid. Shit I forgot we were talking.

"So uh...Hikaru can, Kaoru and I talk...alone?"

"Huh, Sure. Bye Kaoru see you at home."

"Bye..."

Hikaru left me here. I feel alone yet I know I'm not.

"Are you okay Kaoru?"

"Mhm. So you like me?"

I sat down next to her; she seemed to turn even redder. Holy crap she's adorable.

"I...I...Mhm."

She looked at the ground.

"B-But you don't need to like me back its okay. I just wanted you to know. And I hope we can still be friend and this chang-"

I grabbed her chin and brought it closer to mine.

"Whoa, hold on. You didn't even let me answer yet."

"Oh s-sorry."

I leaned in.

"And my answer is..."

I kissed her. My first kiss. I was like...I don't even know how to describe it, but it was awesome. Sadly I had to pull away.

"Yes." I said resting my forehead on hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned in once more and kissed her again. But this time with more passion. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pulled her into my lap. After a moment I slowly rubbed up and shirt on her bare back, causing her to pull away slightly and gasp. I slid my tongue in her mouth and explored every inch. We pull apart because sadly air is needed to live. I rest my head on her forehead once again.

"I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too Auju."


End file.
